Reunion
by DisneyGurl12
Summary: just a very fluffy and romantic jose/panchito one- shot. also for my new friend
1. Chapter 1

Hours have passed since panchito made it to bahia. He took a deep breath as he came upon a small home. He had been planning for this reunion for years. It was the home of his secret love, Jose Carioca. Shaking, the rooster walked up to the door. He then heard Jose's suave and romantic voice calling for him to come in.

He walked in to see a chandalier, many couches, red curtains, tons of light and a grand staircase. And right on the top of the stairs, was jose, tearing up and shocked.

"Panchito?!"

"JOSE!"

The brazilian bolted down the steps and leapt into the mexicans arms, laughing tearfully as Panchito spun him around.

"OH HOW I MISSED YOU!" cried jose as he was sat down.

Panchito pulled him close, cupped his cheek and kissed him with a fervor of passion as their tongues danced against each other. As they parted, panchito whispered softly,

"I missed you too mi amor"


	2. Chapter 2

After Panchito and Jose's happy and romantic reunion, they went out to eat. This was also the perfect time to teach Panchito the many cultures of Bahia. Like their food. Jose, being the suave and romantic charmer he is, knew the chef well. She saw him and smiled.

"Ah mi amigo jose is back"

"Maria" he said suavely as he kissed her hand.

She blushed bright and smiled. Her curly black hair flowing, her brown eyes sparkled underneath the twilight sky, and had beautiful rosie cheeks. She giggled as panchito did the same.

"My you have a charming friend. Is he your boyfriend?" she asked as she helped them sit.

"YOu could say that senorita" said panchito as he winked to jose.

She laughed heartily.

"Well jose, since you got a boyfriend and are celebrating, dinner is Free on me"

"Oh maria are you sure querida?" asked jose a bit shocked.

"Of course i Am!" she said smiling.

Jose smiled and ordered many bahian staples like vatapa, cheese rolls, munguza, and Caruru. Panchito smiled when the food came. He eyed the caruru.

"What exactly is Caruru?" panchito asked curiously.

"Ah mi amor, caruru is made from okra, onion, shrimp, palm oil and toasted nuts. The vatapa is a brazilian shrimp curry with a peanut sauce. Munguza is also delicious. Munguza is a breakfast like dish made of coconut milk and other spices but hey! You can have breakfast whenever!" said jose laughing.

Panchito laughed too and the two them ate their wonderful reunion dinner. Afterwards, they went to a dance club. As a slow song played, they held each other close and swayed to the music.

"Jose?"

"Sim panchito?"

"I came to ask you...may i...have your hand in...matrimony?

JOses eyes widened.

"Look i know its sudden but we've loved each other far too long. We need to be together forever"

Panchito knelt down as joses eyes filled with tears and took his hand, pulling out and opening a heart shaped box with a silver band with saphire in it.

"JOse...will you marry me?"

The parrot started to cry and knocked him over in a big kiss, making the rooster laugh.

"My answer is yes panchito...my answer is yes"


	3. Chapter 3

Jose and Panchito were on the plane to Hollywood, where Donald was having a party! It was his birthday and he had no idea they were coming. Yet on the plane, jose was silent.

"Jose? Amor whats wrong?" asked panchito.

"oh panchito...im worried how donal will react" admitted jose.

Panchito smiled softly and took his hand.

"mi amor, whatever happens, we will still be the three caballeros no matter what" he whispered as he kissed it.

They then went into a full on deep tongue kiss that made them shake all the way to their groins. Couple of them saw the scene going on and one of them actually puked. They parted and smiled at each other, knowing they would be together forever.

Upon arrival at the airport, it was no more than 15 minutes to get to Donalds place. Everyone was partying! Mickey, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, pretty much all his friends.

"JOSE! PANCHITO!"

"DONAL!"

The three birds embraced laughing as the rest of the guests cheered.

"What are you guys doing here!" asked donald.

"Donal...me and panchito…"

"We're getting married!" completed panchito.

Donalds face suddenly froze. His eye twitched from shock as his beak hanged open widely.

"Donal? Donal are you ok?"

And then, he litteraly went bazzerk and then…

THWACK!

Donald had gotten tranquilized by Daisy.

"I told him not to drink so much punch"


	4. Chapter 4

Panchito woke up to the smell of jose making breakfast. Feeling a bit constipated, panchito went to the bathroom and noticed he was getting a little bit fatter. He thought it was from all the food he ate last week at the party.

He then went downstairs to see jose and donald laughing and talking.

"Buenos Dias mi amor"

Jose turned around and smiled at his lover.

"Good morning my sexy mexican cherub"

"I heard you two going crazy a few times this week" said donald with a smirk.

Both of them laughed. Jose then noticed his stomach.

"Querido are you alright? You seem a bit bloated"

"Si. I think that foods catching up to me" he said as he sat down.

"Well this'll make you better. donald said he'll be best man"

Panchito winced and fell as the pain grew.

"PANCHITO!"

Jose rushed over and helped him up.

"C'mon panch, we're going to the hospital"

Many hours later after many tests, panchito was in the waiting area with jose. Suddenly he got so queasy that he threw up. Jose was frightened. He had no idea what was wrong. As panchito finished, he didnt see any food in it. He was then called back with Jose.

"Well doctor? Es mi querido bueno?"

"mr. carioca, mr. pistoles? There is an x-ray we want you to see"

The doctor put up the xray of the inside of panchitos stomach to show a bulging round white thing growning.

"What on earth is that!" asked jose now terrified.

The doctor laughed.

"Mr. Carioca, Mr. Pistoles, that right there...is your future"

Their eyes widened.

"Wait...thats...and EGG?!"

He nodded and both of them looked at each other.

"Congratulations you two. Your having a baby"

Panchito and Jose looked at each other in complete shock. But they then teared up and laughed as they embraced each other.

"The egg will be out of you in 5 months time"

Jose looked at panchito and kissed him.

"Its a miracle mi amor...a miracle"


	5. Chapter 5

3 months have passed and jose and panchito were back in Brazil. The two love birds have been preparing for the baby for months. Right now they were sitting in the park, enjoying the sunshine and watching the children playing.

"I say it will be a little nino" said jose as he rubbed panchito's tummy.

"Me too my love. Me too"

"OMG YOUR HAVING A BABY?!"

The two whipped around to see a tall girl with blonde hair. It was in a boho braid which went across her head. She also had beautiful and bright green eyes. She wore a strapless top and short jean shorts.

"sim! We are!"

"OMIGOD! You are going to give birth to the first gay baby EVER!" she squealed in excitement.

"And who are you Senorita?"

"Oh! Im Jasmine. Jasmine Phillips" she said smiled.

They both kissed her hand and laughed at her hyper giggles.

"So! Whens the baby due?" she asked sitting by them.

"Two more months" said jose.

"Well the birth is gonna be…well…lets just say to get the egg out itself I need a lot of pooping remedies"

They all laughed hard.

"Perhaps I can help you guys!"

"you can?! Oh thank you querida" said jose.

The three said goodbye and soon they realized how special this life would be. A wonderful family and kids.


	6. Chapter 6

Jose and Panchito sat there in their home, happy and content. They were preparing for their first child ever to be born. It was only one month away. And yet, Panchito was very nervous.

"Amor?"

"Sim Panchito?"

"What if…what if im a bad father" asked panchito a bit nervous.

Jose held panchito close and smiled.

"Panchi my love, we'll be fine. And whatever happens we do it together"

He then kissed him passionately. Panchito couldn't resist and laid right ontop of him. The next thing they knew they were ripping off each other's clothing and kissing and nipping at each other like no tomorrow. You could even hear their moans of pleasure and them screaming each others names so loud enough that it made the whole house shook. They fell into each others arms and breathed after the fun exercise of making love. they then heard a voice.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOIN!"

The two looked up to see their friend Pedro with his beak open and their eyes twitching.

"don't ya know kids could be watching you!"

"pedro just chill out"

They turned to see jasmine with bags in hand.

"Ah! Jasmine! You're here!" said panchito.

"I got the stuff!"

"What stuff are you talkin bout girl?" asked pedro.

"panchitos poop remedy"

"POOP REMEDY?!" cried pedro

"poop remedy" said jose

"Ok is there and echo in here?" said jasmine

Panchito smiled as jasmine went to go make the remedy. A few minutes later, jose and panchito were watching her bring it over to see surprisingly they were cookies!

"these cookies are made with bran cecreal, chocolate chips, raisins, and a glaze made of prune juice and apple sauce"

Jose nervously ate one and realized that they were actually really good.

"Jasmine mi querida, you are a genious!"

And that's when panchito and jose both kissed her, both kisses with tongues throbbing in each others mouths. When they parted, jasmine was so happy that she fell over with a dazed and dreamy smile.

"now that...was what i call...heaven..."


	7. Chapter 7

Jose' and Panchito sat on the couch as Jasmine and Pedro left.

"So... You excited about our little nino?" Panchito asked Jose'

Jose' looked sadly at Panchito as Panchito frowned. Something was bugging him.

"What is it my love? What's wrong?"

Jose' placed a hand on his lover's shoulder.

"It's not that I'm not excited I really am but... What if your right…What if we're not ready for a baby ...yet?"

Panchito looked at Jose' with shock as he stood up holding his stomach.

"So your saying that you don't want to have a baby with me?" Panchito said as his voice broke.

"No panchito it's not that it's just that…."

Panchito then ran up the steps and slammed the bedroom door behind him. Jose followed him and when he walked in, he saw his lover sad and crying.

"Amor….what I meant is that I didn't expect for this to come so quickly. All of this was completely unexpected. I didn't even expect to get you pregnant! It's just so…shocking. I love you mi amor and basically, I want us to have our nino. I really do. You shall give birth to the most beautiful baby boy we could ever ask for. YOU are the reason we are going to be married. Everything is perfectly going to be fine. I could not ask for a more perfect fiancé. I love you"

Panchito looked up at him, tears in his eyes as jose kissed him.

"we'll do this baby thing…together"


	8. Chapter 8

The day had come. This was the day the first gay baby would be born. Jose, Panchito and Jasmine were in the car as Panchito was munching on jasmines laxative cookies.

"Are you nervous amor?" asked Jose.

"What? Are you loco? No way!"

"uhhhh…exactly how many cookies did you eat so far?" asked jasmine.

"only 10…hey if I wanna get the egg out then I got to make me want to GO"

They arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later and got him into his room. Jose helped him out of his clothes and into scrubs and into the bed. There was then nothing to do but wait. And so as many hours passed by until…..

"CARAMBA! JOSE! THE LAXITIVES KICKING IN NOW! OUR BABYS COMING!"

They all gathered around.

"Panchito, take mine and jasmines hand and squeeze"

Panchito did so as he took the first push, groaning and screaming in pain.

Jose calmed him a bit.

"breathe my love breathe"

"THIS IS'NT HAPPENING! IT CAN"T BE BUT IT IS!" cried panchito.

He then saw one of the doctors trying to help.

"I SWEAR IF YOU BREAK OUR BABY'S EGG ILL BREAK YOUR FREAKIN FACE!"

Many hours went by. Apparently one of the nurses touched him in the wrong spot and Panchito kicked him in the face, knocking him out. They all were in shock. Panchito seemed to be getting violent.

"It's almost out Panchito!" cried jose

"ABOUT TIME!"

And there, with one giant push, the nurse caught and pulled out a big and white round egg. Panchito cried in relief as a nurse brought in an incubator so the egg could hatch. Jose kissed his lover as panchito cried in pain and relief.

"It is ok mi amor. It's ok!"

"It hurt so much! It felt like hard poop! And now I got Diarhea!" cried panchito.

Jose couldn't help but laugh and helped his ill love to the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Jose and Panchito waited cautiously as they watched their egg, waiting for it to hatch. Panchito was starting to get worried. When suddenly, there was a crack.

"Panchito! Look! Its hatching!"

Panchito looked and saw it breaking open. He held joses hand as they teared up. Soon after they heard the cry of a new baby rooster. He looked just like panchito. Tears fell from their faces as jose slowly picked up their new baby and wrapped it in a blanket. Panchito then took the little baby and cried a bit as they saw its tiny hands reach for its finger.

"We have a son…but what to call him"

"I like….miguel"

Jose looked at him and smiled tearfully.

"little baby miguel"


End file.
